reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Kentucky Saddler
The Kentucky Saddler is a horse breed featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description Characteristics Alongside the American Standardbred and Hungarian Half-bred, the Kentucky Saddler is one of the three top-tier horse breeds available in Redemption, not including DLCs. It has high stamina and is a fast horse, but its overall damage resistance is average. The Kentucky Saddler is described as being "golden pearl" horse, though it is a cream palomino in color. This breed is characterized by a satin coat of brown, black, or chestnut, often with a white face and leg markings and is notable for its tremendous showy action in all gaits, well-formed, swan-like neck with aristocratic arch and uplifted tail. A chance to break this horse is present at the end of the mission "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions", and is a gift from Bonnie MacFarlane. Deed The deed for this horse can be purchased at any general store for $1500 (or $750, depending on location, with high enough honor, or with low honor at Thieves' Landing) after the player has successfully broken the horse at least once. Deeds are permanent items, so the player can use a deed as many times as they like, and it will still remain in their inventory. Usage of a deed will allow a specific horse to respawn in the event it is killed or the player would simply like to switch horses. Locations A Kentucky Saddler can be caught near Warthington Ranch, south of MacFarlane's Ranch. It also very rarely spawns in the horse corral at MacFarlane's Ranch, and quite commonly in Manzanita Post as well. Kentucky Saddlers tend to traipse around the Cholla Springs area in general, literally around the words "Cholla Springs" and the horse herd icon beneath them. It can also be caught northwest of Armadillo, near Rattlesnake Hollow. Rarely, groups of 3 can be found near Cueva Seca If you're having a difficult time finding one, running the Armadillo bounty missions is a good way to find one. The criminals often have a fast mount for a getaway and it's easy enough to take the Saddler from one of them. Additionally, groups of two or more have been spotted in the following locations: * The area around Pike's Basin, west of MacFarlane's Ranch. * On the road running along the river almost directly south of the stagecoach taxi icon at Benedict Point. * Running south along the ridge just south of Riley's Charge at dusk (beware of wild animals). * Just north of the Hanging Rock. * Hitched with makeshift saddles or pulling carts around Manzanita Post (not wild; taking these is theft). * In the forest area in the northern part of Tall Trees. * North from Critchley's Ranch. * Near the rocky hills just west of Plainview. * On rare occasions they have been seen in Gaptooth Ridge. * On rare occasions just south of Repentance Rock. * Some south of Fort Mercer (beware of cougars). * Near Coot's Chapel. * A group of 3 can be found on or near the road into Armadillo, Sometimes on top of the rail that leads into Armadillo. * Just south of Tumbleweed. * On top of Mescalero. Trivia * This breed was developed primarily from the Thoroughbred and the Naragansett Pacer. * A common name for this breed is the American Saddlebred. The name 'Kentucky Saddler' was likely chosen over 'American Saddlebred' because of the close spelling to another good horse in the game, the American Standardbred. * In multiplayer, it can most often be found at Manzanita Post, being ridden or pulling wagons, or during the Tesoro Azul hideout in Mexico being ridden by some of the bandits. * The Kentucky Saddler is the only three-star horse to appear in Undead Nightmare. Achievements The player is required to tame a Kentucky Saddler to complete the following achievement: Navigation fr:Cheval du Kentucky es:Saddler de Kentucky de:Kentucky Saddler (RDR) Category:Mounts in Redemption